


[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 03

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 03

03  
——————————————  
十月中旬，临近深秋，世间万物早已是漫无边际的枯黄，透着些许悲哀。窗边那棵杨树只剩不多的枯叶还在残喘，其余的早已入地化泥。

离窗台最近的树枝上只有孤零零的一片叶子，他看了它许久。冷风不停，顺着窗口的细缝漏入屋内，他的耳尖被凉风惹的有些泛红。

它撑不了多久的。

树叶终抓不住树枝，和他想的一样，无助地随风飘落，碰巧就飘到了窗台上，似乎是它用尽全力争取到的最后的喘息。他没有想到它竟依旧停在他眼前，打开窗，探出手去想要留下它，却不想下一刻那叶就又被风卷起。

他看那片叶子掉入地上的枯叶堆里，被风刮起又吹落，渐渐地和所有叶子融为一体，他再也找不到它了。

冷风吹来，他不住打了个寒颤，随着身体垂下的头一不小心就磕在窗上，发出沉重的响声。

“泰亨儿？”金泰亨闻声转过身，捂着自己额头，因撞击的疼痛湿了眼眶。来人只看到他这惹人心疼的可怜模样，拉开他的手抚上额头，替他揉揉额角的红肿。

“号锡哥……”金泰亨委屈的嘟嘟嘴，像受了欺负的小孩任由对方安抚自己。他听到人儿的小声嘟囔，忍不住笑，唇形变成了一个爱心，是金泰亨喜欢的形状。

“也太不小心了。”他在金泰亨红肿的额角稍微用力地按了一下，像是作为惩罚，惹得金泰亨倒吸一口冷气。

“号锡哥！”他因突然的疼痛惊呼出声，连忙向后退一步远离那个人，保护好自己的额头，那人只是笑，见他躲闪，笑的更欢了。

“很痛！”看到他呼之欲出的眼泪，那人的嘴立刻耷拉下来，眉眼间尽透着心疼。金泰亨见他离自己越来越近，赶忙想往后逃去，他却环住了自己的腰。

“我们泰亨呀，真是太不小心了。”他再一次把金泰亨的手拿下，只是动作轻柔了许多，对着他的额角凑上自己的唇，小心翼翼的帮他呼呼，“泰亨乖，帮你呼呼，痛痛就会飞走了哦！”

这哥真是坏透了，金泰亨在心里想。哪有打个巴掌再给个甜枣的？偏偏这哥的甜枣还特别甜，甜到能让人忘了疼。

“郑号锡。”听到门口传来的唤声，金泰亨连忙把郑号锡的手从自己腰上拿下，眼神却无处安放。他知道这两人的关系，虽然他和郑号锡什么也没有发生，却也知道那人随时随地莫名其妙到难以置信的醋意。

郑号锡一时还没反应过来，朝门口看去才知道金泰亨这么做的原因。

是闵玧其。

他半眯着眼打量教室里上一秒还无比亲密的二人，即便什么话都不说，金泰亨依旧知道大事不妙。

他不会对自己怎么样，只怕号锡哥今晚又要遭罪了。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨是在大学的乐队认识的郑号锡和闵玧其。

他从没谈过恋爱，成绩又一直十分优异，是公认的妈朋儿。在同龄人眼里就只是不谙世事的学习机器。十九岁那年，以首席身份进入当地的名门艺术学院，主修油画系。金太太怕自家孩子不习惯住宿生活，还贴心的在学校附近为他置办了一套公寓。

自朴智旻消失之后，这只会溜出去玩，调皮捣蛋无心学习的金泰亨就成为了家长眼中标准的好孩子，老师口中完美的乖学生，没有一点叛逆心理。无数家长都想让自己的孩子攀上金家这乖巧小子，好讨教点学习技巧，只是每一次都被金泰亨委婉拒绝。

金泰亨不是不想交朋友。只是在那之后他发现他已经无法相信任何人了。

他没有办法忘记那年只有自己的三月。

金泰亨曾无数次在夜里辗转反侧，心想自己做错了什么。直到听见院子里的鸟鸣，也依旧没有得出结论。他想不到，他不知道自己到底做错了什么。他紧咬着唇，止不住的泪水湿了枕头。

他觉得自己不会再需要任何人了。

尽管金硕珍有担心过没有朋友的金泰亨会不会过的太压抑，见他屡次拒绝之后也不好再提。

大二时，因学分要求，金泰亨迫不得已在十六页写的满满当当的社团介绍簿上寻找自己感兴趣的社团，最终敲定了人数最少的，由音乐系主导的新兴乐队——Sope。这个社团在大学生圈子里很有名，创作出的舞曲几乎在各大夜店都能听到。只是不知为何人数一年比一年少。

得知金泰亨要参加Sope，曾经迫于社长压力退团的班长便好心地和自己说明了社长和副社长的情侣关系，提醒自己别去招惹这俩人，“特别是那个猫脸的学长。”她小小声的加上了最后一句。

金泰亨第一次拜访社团的时候迷了路。说来惭愧，他每天往返的地方只有教室和画室，入学一年多了对整个校园的地形还摸不清楚。他对音乐楼一点儿也不熟悉，不知道兜了多少个弯，才终于找到藏在音乐楼角落的社团活动室。

他看了看表，早就过了约定好的新社员入社时间，他有些沮丧，一定会给前辈留下不好的印象吧。考虑到自己的学分，无奈只能抬手敲门。

没有人应答。金泰亨又敲了一次门，依旧没有回应。

他抬头对照了一下社团活动室的编号，三楼，9218，自己并没有找错。

“……你好？”他轻轻地推开门，还不忘小声地打个招呼。社团活动室没有人，只从活动室内的一扇小门后传来了些许声响。他寻着声响走过去，越靠近，那些对话就越发清晰。他探了探头，从门上的小窗观察内部。才刚看清一点儿，他就连忙蹲了下去。

是两个男人在接吻。

金泰亨向主发誓自己不是故意看到的。他倚着门，心想自己是不是应该马上离开这个地方。隔着门板，男人唇齿间的黏腻听的愈发清晰。

“哈……哥...为什么要在这里……”  
“多久没做了你不清楚吗，我不是个男人？”  
“...可是......呜...是在活动室......”  
“看样子报名的那小子也不打算来了吧。”

并不是，那小子就在门前听着你们的动静。金泰亨在心里问自己为什么这么傻，过时了就是失去资格了，为什么还要再来尝试呢？竟然还碰上这种事儿。

“……哥，哥！还是回去再做吧。”  
“啧。”

金泰亨还没来得及逃离，房门就“砰”的一声被甩开，重重的砸在墙上。金泰亨吓得一下子跌坐在地上，和面前这个染了薄荷色头发的男人四目相对。在屋内的另一个人慌张地扣好制服扣子，将不知如何开口辩解的金泰亨拉了起来。

男人挑了挑眉，不满的表情像极了发怒的猫。

猫？金泰亨一瞬间反应过来。

自己怎么在第一天就招惹到了这个猫脸男人。

“都看到什么了？”男人走到活动室内，拉了张椅子坐下，翘起腿上下打量他。

“哥！”另一个男人轻轻拍了一下他的脑袋，很明显，他不想从金泰亨口里听到他们两个刚刚发生的任何事，“是大二美术系的金泰亨吧？欢迎加入Sope。”

“迟到了一个小时的小子还能加入？郑号锡你未免太宽容了。”被对方拍了脑袋，他明显更加不满了。更别提这小子还目睹了自己刚刚做的事，简直罪无可赦。

“哥还嫌Sope人不够少吗？”名叫郑号锡的男人看上去非常无奈。  
“有你和我不就够了吗？”薄荷男人反问道。

“哥！”他又在他的脑袋上拍了一下，随即向金泰亨伸出手，“我是Sope的副社长郑号锡，是舞蹈系的大三学生。这位是我们的社长闵玧其，是音乐系的大四学生。”他看到闵玧其快要翻上天的白眼，又加上一句，“他快要毕业了，可能脾气不太好。”

金泰亨有些犹豫，这个社团真的能让自己修到学分吗？在闵玧其冷冽的目光下还是伸出手，握住了郑号锡。那人的嘴咧开，笑成好看的爱心型。

“欢迎加入Sope。”

金泰亨对他们俩的第一印象是充满恐惧的。

在这之后的很长一段时间里都是这样。

 

——————————————  
“还要腻到什么时候，不打算走了吗？”

门口的男人再次开口，语气里的不满又上升了一层。金泰亨真的很少看见闵玧其开心的时候，除了和音乐或者郑号锡独处的时候，他好像真没见过。

“泰亨头撞到头了嘛。”他笑着对闵玧其解释，一边牵住金泰亨的手以作安抚，“哥，毕业了就少来学校吧。”

“毕业了就不能回来了吗？”闵玧其有些烦躁地咂咂嘴，说话一点都不留情面，“那小子本来都够傻了，再撞傻一点有什么所谓。”

郑号锡早就习惯了闵玧其吃飞醋，拉着金泰亨的手就往外走。

“泰亨儿，没忘记今天是什么日子吧？”

“嗯。”金泰亨轻声应答一句。

“那就快点，好不容易今天大家都能回来。”

金泰亨点点头，快步跟上两位前辈。

他当然不会忘记今天是什么日子。

今天是Sope成立五周年的纪念聚会。

也是朴智旻的21岁生日。

 

——————————————  
今天的聚会地点是闵玧其工作的夜店。闵玧其毕业之后到了夜店工作，像他这种天生的创作天才，居然屈尊在夜店，在别人看来简直是宝玉蒙尘，可闵玧其却十分中意这种气氛。

他收到过许多唱片公司的邀请，但都拒绝了。金泰亨有试探性地问过原因，他只是掐灭了手里的烟，淡淡地说，“不喜欢。”

他的随心所欲是金泰亨所羡慕的，像是曾经的自己。

黄昏的余韵还挂在天上，城市的夜场却早已开始营业。灯红酒绿的酒吧街，穿着性感的女性时不时朝他们递去一个眼神，又或者是精壮男人不怀好意的打量。金泰亨不免有些害怕，他从来没有来过这样的地方，平时又甚少交际，面对这样的“邀请”根本不知如何回应。只得咬紧下唇，把目光落在地面和脚尖。

似乎是察觉到金泰亨的不安，郑号锡的手臂环过他的肩膀，凑过他耳边，“号锡哥在呢。”

金泰亨不得不承认自己对郑号锡的感情比后辈对前辈更深一层。尽管他自己足够独立，但郑号锡在的时候自己总会被他很好的照顾。

号锡哥真是温柔的人，所以玧其哥才会这么喜欢他吧。

金泰亨侧过头，对上郑号锡的眼神。他眨眨眼，郑号锡对他笑了。街上的冷光照的他的脸闪闪发亮。

“到了。”闵玧其礼貌地帮他们拉着门，瞧见勾着金泰亨肩膀的郑号锡，又是不满地撇撇嘴。

“Delicate……”金泰亨看见夜店的名字，轻轻念出来。

 

——————————————  
五周年纪念，Sope从创立至今的正式成员全部出席。

闵玧其算是这家夜店的大头，酒点小食随叫随到，不仅不用一分费用，还进了最大的VIP区，十几个人坐着一点儿不嫌挤。

其实金泰亨真的不知道自己是怎么留下来的，虽然他自己为了学分也没有考虑要离开。全身上下有资格卖弄的就只有钢琴，可和其他社员比起来还是逊色几分。可是郑号锡就是特别喜欢自己，特别是自己的嗓音。

“哇，做得好！”这是郑号锡最常对自己说的话。

分明第一天就惹了那样的事，竟然还能留在这个乐队，还成为现任社长郑号锡的头号宠儿真是有点不可思议。

酒过三巡，金泰亨已经喝的晕晕乎乎的了，不只是酒，浓郁的香水味和男人们的香烟味始终熏的他不舒服。小脸儿红扑扑的，颜色蔓延到耳尖，像成熟的红柿。他的酒量非常不好，几乎是一杯倒的级别。自己高中时，金家为了庆祝金硕珍大学毕业举办了一场酒宴，从头到尾金泰亨只喝了两杯红酒就困得不行。

金泰亨不懂酒，更不懂闵玧其每次抿一口酒之后的细细品味。他只觉得酒和中药一样苦涩，难以下咽，甚至还有辛辣的刺激感在喉间停留。他不喜欢这种感觉，却又不会拒绝别人推来的酒杯。社员们似乎觉得灌他有趣，又不知道让他喝了多少杯。

金泰亨迷迷糊糊地用手撑着下巴，社员们的对话仅有零零碎碎的几个字能听进自己耳朵里，掺着夜店舞曲，过于嘈杂不至于让自己立刻倒头就睡。视线早已朦胧，只看得见原本刺眼的灯光柔成一点光斑，不停地在黑里闪烁。是成人社会里的星空吗？他不知道。

“邀请了圈子里一个朋友。”能让闵玧其邀请到的必定也不是什么寻常人物，他浅笑着，晃动手中的威士忌酒杯，冰块碰的杯壁叮当作响，“是个舞者，唱歌也不错，是小有……啊，来了。”

“玧其哥。”那人对着闵玧其点点头，抿唇露出柔情的笑。一头惹人注目的金发，和他白净的肤色很搭，外套被拿在手里，上身只着一件白衬衫，隐约能勾勒出手臂肌肉的漂亮线条，是常年练舞的成果。

“介绍一下，这是Jimin，算是同事。”

智旻……？金泰亨隐约听到了那个名字，他扬起昏昏沉沉的头，揉了揉眼睛，企图把眼前的人儿看得更清楚一些，却始终是模糊景象。他不得不努力瞪大眼睛，让空气干燥自己的眼球，好让自己清醒一点儿，不错过这结识名家的难得机会。

“这是郑号锡，是Sope现任社长，也是我的爱人。”闵玧其依次向金发青年介绍自己的社员，也毫不掩饰的说明他们之间的关系，“他很擅长舞蹈，应该不逊色于你。”

那人的目光随着闵玧其的介绍顺序一一扫过，对上眼便点点头，露出迷人的微笑。直到看到郑号锡边上那人儿，直到他看到他的鼻尖痣，直到他从闵玧其口中听到那个人的名字之前，他都一直这么笑着。

“这是金泰亨，Sope的主唱。”闵玧其依旧不紧不慢地向人儿介绍，“不太擅长交际，是个小傻子。”看到郑号锡犀利的眼神，他不得不再补上一句，“嗓音很迷人。”

听到是自己被介绍，金泰亨比先前清醒了许多，连忙站起身想要和那人握手，他不太喜欢刚见面就直视别人的脸，只把目光停留在他的胸口。洁白的衬衫上，用线绣了一朵洋桔梗，是金泰亨最熟悉的重瓣巴波亚。

他有些讶异，不自觉地向上看去，却不想对上了他的眼。

他没想到自己的视野在这一刻会这么清晰。

那是一片深不见底的潭水，即使是此刻，也只是一颗石子滚入水中，只泛起小片涟漪，很快又恢复平静。

是朴智旻。


End file.
